The Glowing Green Men
"There ain't gonna be heroes '' ''There ain't gonna be anything '' ''Here it comes, here comes the night '' ''Here it comes, hell in the night " :- "Gods of War" by Def Leppard, chronicling the horrors of nuclear war The Glowing Green Men "Please don't," Yi groaned, as the three nationalists pointed their carbines at the three communists sitting around the campfire,"Just have a seat." Hang, the leader of the blue nationalist troops, raised his hand, and signaled the others to lower their guns. For nearly three decades, the blue-dressed men waged war against the reds, but after the nuclear winter left a black fog over the skies, it wouldn't help for them to fight now. The blue men had a seat around the flame, putting their hands out for the warmth. Hang raised his young head to face Yi, an old, shriveled ghost of a man; Yi had lost an eye, and had to wear an eye-patch; a blue-colored bastard shot him there during a nationalist attack on his outpost. In return, Yi got out his sword and sliced the fool's head off, vengefully. Upon Yi's face was was a grey Foo-Manchu mustache, and in his mouth was a corn-carved pipe he was smoking. Before the atomic holocaust that plagued China, Hang was just about ready to be promoted to sergeant, in the National Revolutionary Army. His allegiance was the Democratic side of the Chinese Civil War. Unfortunately, his promotion was delayed when the bombs dropped. At that time, he was only 29. Yi dedicated his entire life for the glory of the People's Liberation Army, in the Communist side of the Chinese Civil War. For many years, he was a master sergeant; never went up any higher. By the time China fell under fallout, he was 59 years old. After the countless blue fools attacked him, he would have killed all three of the blue men who joined them in the campfire with his bare hands. However, now that China was dead, and his nation was dead, it wouldn't really make much of a difference how many blue-colored men he killed. So after the endless, destructive war left all of China in a desolate cloud, the reds and blues settled down beside each other, sharing the warmth. "So we were hiding in an abandoned business building," Chiang, a Blue began,"And in the distance we noticed a line of bright-green men marching through the streets; there were about ten of them. I couldn't exactly figure out the guy leading them, but it seemed like my former commanding officer. I believe Tao was his name. I'm not sure why he was with those green strangers." Yi's face changed into a terrified stare, at the horror of what he had just heard. Chiang's story of the green men reminded him of the emerald goons that wiped out most of his platoon. The leader of those green troops appeared to be Leang, Yi's old friend from training. He thought back to what happened, when he was walking through a destroyed farm plantation. The green men appeared from nowhere. It was only a small recon team of them as it seemed, about five or six. Yi's troops outnumbered them with ten, with their old Russian bolt-action rifles the Soviets supplied, left over from WWII. For some reason or another, the green men were armed with spears. They started skewering his men, as Yi ordered his soldiers to fix bayonets; after they fixed them, they began to stab at the emerald, spear-thrusting bandits. He wasn't sure why, but the spears had the upper-hand; it killed more than their rifles. Luckily, the remaining three reds together were able to fend off against the raiders. Only one green man left, lying in the dirt, still breathing. However, it didn't look the same as the other twin, almost copy-like enemies; he had an older-looking face, with a scar on his forehead, wearing an officer's uniform. "Leang," Yi began, "You traitor." As Yi got out his pistol, and aimed it at the dying wastrel, it croaked, "Go ahead. Kill me like you killed China." Yi pulled the trigger and blasted the hypocrite's brains out. Yi looked to the others and cried in despair, "Those green men were our people; my old, faithful friend was among them. China has betrayed us all." "Is this our fate? Disgraced forever by our own?" Hang shouted, in anger and bitter sorrow. Suddenly, Chiang thought about it for a second, and said, "Perhaps not. What if we were to rid of these military fatigues and dress as civilians? Would they accept us?" "Not a bad idea," Hang responded, sniffling a little, "Surely, they wouldn't harm civilians. We'll have to find a place that has clothing." ~TO BE CONTINUED~